Out of time
by Chrono180
Summary: Madoka had ascended, the world was saved. Illyana thought she could get back to her life as an X-man, with Mami by her side. Instead, she is yanked out of reality to join the cross-dimentional team known as the Exiles. While a sequal to Puella Magi Illyana Magica, I have attempted to make it so that most of this fic can be understood without that one.
1. Prelude: The Divergance

Out of Time. An Exiles fanfic.

By Alexander Burel

Authors note: Chronologically, this takes place after "Puella Magi Illyana Magica," but before "Katawa superpowers." Yes my timeline is bizarre. I actually had the plot for this one before any of my others, but I had to built the backstore for Illyana first, which was originally a crossover with Sailor Moon. That idea got junked when I saw Madoka and realized it would be a much better fit for Rasputin. In any case, here it is. Bear in mind this fic is probably going to wind up being very, very, long.

Prelude: The Divergance

What about this one?

Too unstable. The scanner shows only a 60.5% chance of survival.

How about this one?

Might be a better fit with Weapon X.

But the scanner shows at 86.7% chance of survival on this team, and only a 56% chance on Weapon X.

True, and we will eventually need someone to handle Earth 506. The scanners suggest neither team will be particularly happy when they have to let Japan be obliterated.

Then shall I unhinge her?

Hold on, scanners are showing something-

*BZZT.*

Another merger?

Multiverse designation PMMM-57 has merged 40.6% with our own.

The Conjunction is proving a problem. What are the effects of this one?

Numerous...wait. Look at this.

Is that...?

Another Magik. And this one has a 95.7% survival rate.\

What about these other signals? The ones inflicted on her by the Incubator?

Should work to our benefit. Keep casualties down.

Very well. I'll make the selection.


	2. 1: Introductions

Chapter 1. Introductions.

Illyana woke to the sensation of falling. As she shook her head to remove the grogginess, she glanced downwards. Below her was a desert. One she was not familiar with. In a flash, her soul-dagger appeared in her hands and she focused, attempting to summon a stepping disk.

It would not come.

For a moment, a sense of panic seized her, but only for a moment.

Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin was not one to panic easily, or for very long.

"Permoveo Mihi!" She cried, and in a flash vanished to reappear on the ground below. She scanned the horizon, hoping to make out some features, but near as she could tell, it was flat dirt for as far as she could see.

She focused, hoping to summon a stepping disk to take her home, but it would not come. Her connection to Limbo was severed, near as she could tell.

"Ok," she said to nobody in particular, "So I'm stuck in the middle of an unknown local with no technology, no other people and no way to get home. Great. Just peachy. And I had just finished showing Tomoe how Limbo works too." She sighed. "While this is not worst situation I've been in, it ranks fairly high up there."

She paused and scratched her chin, "On the bright side I can summon food and water so I should be able to march however long it takes to find civilization and-" She paused for a moment. There was no sun in the sky. Despite that, it was light.

"Ok then. No way to tell which way is north." She continued, "Possibility one of there being no sun, I've been transported to an alien realm. Possibility two, this is an illusion. Or a trick. Or I'm still asleep being attacked some dream deity or something. Or..." She licked her lips. She waved her hand in the air, staring hard at it.

"Well, theres no motion blur so this probably isn't a computer simulation..." she mumbled.

"This is actually quite real, Rasputin." a vocal said, and Illyana whirled around to see a man behind her. He was rather short, heavily balding, dressed as an English Butler, but had no accent as far as she could tell. What struck her was his eyes. They were pitch black, as if the pupil filled the entire socket.

"First of all, call me Illyana. My girlfriends the only one who gets to call me Rasputin." Illyan snapped, "Second, where the hell am I and why can't I access Limbo?"

The man frowned slightly. "Very well, Illyana. This? This is no place. No time. This desert is a manifestation of the collective subconscious of you and the others."

Illyana blinked, "First of all, I've seen my subconscious and it didn't look like a desert, second, what others?"

The man sighed. "Let me back up. I am a Timebroker. That is my function. You've been unhinged from time. Time is like a living being-"

"Yes yes, wibbly wobby timey wimey yadda yadda yadda.. I'm a time traveller for crying out loud, I'm not an idiot when it comes to temporal mechanics." Illyana waved her hand in annoyance.

The Timebroker nodded, "Very well, then let me get to the heart of it. Time is broken, and you have become one of the casualties."

Illyana blinked. "Is this one of those 'Set right what once went wrong' kind of things?

"You catch on quick." The Timebroker replied, "Yes. Every so often, something happens in a world that breaks the flow of how time is supposed to go. Those ripples spread into other realities, which in turn spread into other realities, and so forth. In your case, your realities has been altered so that when you attempted to kill yourself as a child, it created a temporal paradox that tore reality apart."

Illyana winced, "What happened to Tomoe? What about the others, are they allright?"

The timebroker shook his head. "Because your reality was destroyed, you never made to the other world. Ayaka turns into a witch and kills Mami. Sayaka falls into despair after finding her soul was outside her body, becomes another witch and kills Kyoko. Madoka eventually ascends, leaving Homura as the only survivor."

"All that work..." Illyana mumbled. "So two worlds are being disrupted. Please tell me there's some way to fix them."

"Yes." The timebroker replied, "You must repair the breaks in reality that caused the damage in your home timeline. If you can fix time, you'll return to where you were. Everyone will be safe. You'll be 'rehinged' back into time"

Illyana nodded, "Alright then. Not the first or the last time worlds have depended on me to save them. You mentioned others. Will I have help?"

"Yes." The timebroker replied. "Follow me, and we'll meet your new teammates."

"Follow you where?" Illyana replied, "This desert stretches as far as I can-"

Then a portal opened underneath Illyana, and she fell into the corner of a room.

"Paratemporally. Got ya." She said, getting up and looking around. The room was large and metal, likyl part of some sort of bunker, and it was crowded with at least two dozen metahumans of various shapes and sizes. Some she recognized. There was Henry Pym, who was talking eagerly to what appeared to be Luke cage with Danny Rand's Iron fist symbol on his body. There was a variant of spiderwoman with red hair who had her arm around a Japanese girl roughly twenty years of age in a yellow and pink outfit. A pink girl, whose body was covered in what appeared to be some sort of technoorganic mesh was talking to what Illyana could guess was a variant of Calvin Rankin, the Mimic. Several feat distance, a white man whose body kept shifting was discussing something with a blue skinned girl who looked a bit like Nightcrawler. A white skinned creature Illyana recognized as the Alpha Flight member Sasquatch was showing a variant of Doctor Octapus something on a computer. There was also at least a dozen Asgardians in the room. Thor, Sif, Heimdell, and the warriors three were all present, along with numerous others. They seemed to be celebrating something, as the room was filled with excited chatter, and almost everyone was holding a glass with some sort of beverage. A long table filled with food was standing on the opposite end of the room.

"Greetings, Exiles." she heard the Timebroker say from behind her. At the sound of his voice, the Japanese girl, the pink girl, the shapechanger, the Nightcrawler-like girl, Mimic and Sasquatch all looked up and started walking towards him

"Timebroker..." The shapechanger mumbled.

"One of you has completed your mission." The timebroker stated. "One of you is going home."

The six of them looked at each other.

"Uh, Hi." Illyana stated. "The name's Illyana Rasputin, codename Magik. Although that has fallen by the wayside lately..."

The others barely seemed to notice.

"Whose going?" The Japanese girl asked.

The pink girl suddenly glanced at her wrist. "The Tallus!" She cried.

"I have it-" Mimic stated, "Wait... Clarice?"

And in a blink of light, the pink girl vanished.

"Blink...?" Sasquach asked.

"Clarice..." Mimic said softly, staring at a green watchband like device on his arm.

"Are you all right?" Illyana asked. "I mean, if she goes home, thats a good thing right?"

"Well, yeah..." The shapechanger said, "Its just..."

"They were kind of..." the blue girl stated.

"She was my girlfriend." Mimic said softly.

"Oh." Illyana said. "Thats... rough."

"You have no idea." Mimic replied.

Illyana paused for a moment. "If you've been doing this long enough to have a girlfriend... How long have you been doing this?"

The others glanced at each other.

"A year?" The Japanese girl said.

"I think its been more like two." Sasquatch replied.

Illyana turned around to the timebroker, but he had vanished. She turned back. "How many worlds are broken, seriously?"

"We don't know." The shapechanger said. "It must be a lot though."

"I lost count at how many worlds we've been on around the one hundred mark." Mimic said.

Illyana looked around at the couple dozen or so other people in the room, then back to the other five.

"Sounds like one hell of a life." she remarked.

"Eh, you get used to it." the shapechanger replied, "I find the differences in reality really kooky. I mean, my Illyana has a sword, not a dagger. But I guess its not the size of the blade, its how you use it." he winked at Illyana, "Course, some people say thats what those with small swords say to make them feel better about themselves. Me, I disagree. Though I have a very big sword myself ifyaknowwhatImean."

Illyana paused for a moment. If Mami really had died at Charlotte's hands, wouldn't her dagger have changed back to a sword retroactivly? She pushed the thought aside and rolled her eyes at the shapechanger, then stuck out her hand. "Let's try this again, Name's Illyana Rasputin, also known as Magik. Good to meet you, circumstances notwithstanding."

"Likewise." Mimic stated, shaking her palm "Calvin Rankin."

"Your a lot nicer than the Rankin I know." Illyana said chuckling.

"Let me guess, angry-at-the-world egomanic who blames everyone around him for the bad hand he got?" Mimic asked.

"Pretty much." Illyana replied, "I take it you've met some variants?"

"Nah, that's just how I used to be before I met Xavier." Mimic replied.

Illyana chuckled, "Yeah, amazing what that guy can do." she turned to Saquatch "Walter Langowski, am I right?"

"Not even close." Sasquatch replied, then her form shimmered. She shifted into a short, black woman dressed in a white shirt and black pants "Heather Hudson." she stated.

Illyana looked the women over, then shook her head, "You're right. I was completely off the mark. No idea who you are."

"I'm Morph!" The shapeshanger said, and then broke into a wide grin that was literally from ear to ear. He held out one hand then expanded in size until it was as big as a dinner plate. "Nice ta meet ya!"

Illyana looked at the oversized hand. "Just... Morph? No real name?"

"Well, my birth name is Kevin Sydney." Morph replied, "But I don't like that, just call me Morph."

"Kevin?" Illyana stated incredulously, "That's you?

"Lemme guess, you know me as someone else." Morph chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, on my world you're a small time supervillian known as the Changling." Illyana shook her head.

Morph laughed, "Eh, it happens. Don't think to much about it. But I must say, I like your boobs. And your butt. And your legs."

Illyana winced and looked at the others, "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much." The Japanese girl stated. "My name's Mariko Yashida. A.k.a. Sunfire."

"I see." Illyana replied, "I take it on your reality you got the fire powers instead of Shiro?"

"No, my cousin has them too. But I haven't spoken with him in years." She glanced over her shoulder at the version of spiderwoman, who seemed to be talking with Hank Pym.

"Not close?" Illyana asked.

"You could say that." Sunfire replied, an uncomfortable look on her face.

Illyana nodded, deciding not to press further, and turned to the last member of the squad.

"I'm guessing you're female Nightcrawler, am I right?" she guessed.

The blue girl blinked, and then doubled over in laughter.

"Ha! No, no no no!" She got out, "No! Nightcrawlers my dad!" she coughed and chuckled a little more. "Name's Taila Josaphine Wagner, codename Nocturne. You can call me T.J, if you like." She chuckled a little more. "Female Nightcrawler... Oh my lord that's funny."

Illyana nodded. "So how does this work? The Timebroker explained the basics, but I'm unclear as to exactly how it goes."

"Well." Mimic stated, looking at the others, "I guess I'm in charge now that Blink's gone... Anyway, basically this wristwatch thing on my wrist gives us instructions we have to complete, like, save a person or kill a person. And we have to follow them the best we're able. If we fail..." he glanced back at the group of metahumans behind him, "Then it updates us with... further instructions. Sometimes it updates us when we complete our objective."

"And what happens when we finish a mission?" Illyana asked.

"Then we get yanked to the next world." Sasquatch stated.

"No rest break?" Illyana asked.

"Not usually." Nocture replied, "Sometimes, yes, but not often."

"What about sleep and food and stuff?" Illyana asked.

"Who needs sleep?" Morph joked, "Sleeps for the weak, we stay up for weeks at a time!"

"What Morph means..." Sunfire stated, "Is that regular necessities, such as sleep and food are for the most part optional. We can sleep and eat-"

"And use the bathroom." Morph interjected.

"But we don't have to." Sunfire finished, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I see. Simple enough. Least in theory." A thought then occurred to Illyana. "One important thing you should know about me." she stated, then reached over to her right hand and pulled a runic engraved ring off it. It shifted into an orange egg-like object with faint traced of pink inside, "Whatever you do, don't let this get more than a hundred meters from me."

"How come?" Nocturne asked

Illyana sighed, "Because my soul's in here. What's left of it anyway after making my sword and whatnot. If it gets too far from my body, I collapse and become comatose."

For a moment Illyana thought she heard faint whispering from the gem, saying "Be careful, Illyana." but she pushed it out of her mind. The gem shifted back into a ring, which she placed back on her finger.

"Your soul's in an egg?" Morph asked, "Shouldn't you have a put it in something more sturdy? Like a safe or a anvil or-"

"An egg worked for Koschei the Deathless, why not me?" Illyana replied sarcastically.

"Bear in mind Koscei also kept his egg in a duck in a hare in a gold chest buried under an oak tree on an island that changed location every day." Nocturne replied, "Rather than on his hand."

Illyana blinked, "Familiar with slavic folklore, huh?"

"Colossus was like a father to me." Nocturne replied, "So yes."

Illyana grinned, "I _like_ you!" she stated, "Seriously, most of the X-men on my homeworld give me blank looks whenever I brink this stuff up."

Nocturne grinned back.

"Can I ask a question?" Sasquach started, "On my world, Illyana is a demonic sorceress with enough mystical power to wipe out a city and is being held by the soviets as a weapon of mass destruction in case our cold war ever turns hot. How do we know you won't go crazy and stab me in the back or somesuch?"

Illyana gave Sasquach an annoyed look, "I pop in the room and one of the first things you ask is whether I'm going to kill you? Do you really think thats who I am? I've done everything in my power to keep my dark side under control thankyouverymuch, and with help from Warlock I'm pretty well certain I'm never going to flip out and turn into a superpowered psychobitch."

"The new mutant Warlock?" Sunfire asked.

"No, Adam Warlock." Illyana replied, "The one with the Soul Gem." She paused for a moment, and then added, "Which I only now realized is the exact same term I use to refer to my egg. But whatever. My point is, I'm under control. I may be sarcastic as all get out but I'm an X-man. Or X-women, whatever. I'm a superhero. I've saved the world multiple times, plus another world I had to save without any help from any of the other X-men. I don't need my teammates going all paranoid and thinking I'm going to kill them, thats just going to make it harder to fix these damn worlds and get my life back."

Sasquach blinked, "I seem to have struck a nerve."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Illyana replied. "I've worked my ass off trying to use my magic for good ends and I don't need-"

"Illyana," Mimic said, 'Heather, please. Can we not bicker? I know the X-men fight amongst themselves all the time, but out here we've just got ourselves and whoever we bump into on these realities to help us on our missions, we need to get along."

Illyana and Sasquach looked at each other, then Illyana nodded, "Right then." she stated.

"Sorry to cause offense." Sasquatch stated.

"Its fine." Illyana said, "It is a fair question to ask considering its me we're talking about."

"I think we're about to warp." Nocturne said, "I'm getting that tingling behind my ears we usually get when we're ready to disappear."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Morph stated.

Illyana paused, and sure enough she did feel something behind her ears.

Sunfire turned to look at Spiderwomen.

And at that moment, the six Exiles vanished.


	3. 2: Killer Frost

Chapter 2. Killer Frost

In a flash of light, the six Exiles appeared in a bleak tundra-like landscape filled with glaciers and covered with snow.

"Christ its cold." Nocturne stated.

"Well, you are wearing a bikini." Sunfire remarked, motioning to the golden two piece costume the blue girl was wearing.

"Is it normal for us to get zapped to the Artic?" Illyana asked

"We're not in the Artic." Sasquach replied, "We're about ten miles outside of Tampa."

"Tampa? As in, Tampa, florida?" Morph asked

"I'd assume so." Sasquach stated.

"how do you know that?" Nocturne asked

Sasquach pointed behind Illyana. Off in the distance there was a large sign with a foot of snow on top. The words "Tampa, 10 miles." could be read underneath.

"Why is it snowing in the middle of Florida? Let alone this much snow?" Sunfire asked

"Nuclear winter maybe?" Illyana suggested.

Mimic shook his head and looked up from the Tallus. "No, its Iceman."

"As in, Bobby Drake?" Nocurne asked.

"The same." Mimic replied. "apparently in this world Bobby got addicted to Terrigen mist."

"Wait... what?" Sasquach asked, "You mean, the mists that give inhumans their powers?"

"Right." Mimic stated, "The inhumans get their powers from it. In normal humans it give temporary superpowers followed by degenerative mutations and death. Apparently, in mutants-"

"In mutants." Nocturne interrupted, "It jacks up their powers a jillion percent and removes their ability to control them."

"How do you know this?" Illyana asked.

"Remember, my timeline is twenty years ahead of everyone else's." Nocturne stated, "A lot of stuff has happened in my homeworld that you guys haven't experienced yet."

"So, whats the mission big man?" Morph asked.

"We've got to kill him" Mimic responded. "We've got to kill Iceman."

"Really?" Illyana asked, "He's a hero, can't we find another solution?"

Mimic shook his head, "The overdose Bobby took has caused his powers to flare up to a degree that could destroy the planet. Half of the Western Hemisphere is covered by ice, and if we don't kill him, it will expand to encompass the entire globe."

"So, we've got to kill a man who controls a ice spell that encompasses continents?" Sasquch asked, "Tricky."

"More than just tricky." Mimic stated, "Bobby is virtually immortal."

"Really?" Sunfire asked.

Mimic nodded, "Iceman always had the potential to be one of the most powerful X-men. He could turn into ice, and then, if he got damaged, reform his body from the water vapor in the air. Xavier always pressured him to get serious, to unlock his talent, but he was always such a joker nobody took him seriously."

"So, we've got to find his ice form, shatter it, then remove all the water vapor from the surrounding area so he can't reconstruct himself?" Nocturne asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Morph stated, grinning.

Mimic turned to Sunfire, "How hot can you burn?" she asked.

Sunfire shrugged, "I can give the Human Torch a run for his money. Not sure if that'll be enough."

"Well, its our best shot." Sasquach stated. "How do we find Drake?"

"I'll scry him." Illyana said. "Locus Bobby Drake."

She paused. "Damnit. There interference." She sighed. "The other spell I can use requires a blood sacrifice. Do you mind if I cut one of you?"

"Why not cut yourself?" Sasquach asked

"Because I have a healing factor that would stitch me up before I bleed." Illyana responded.

"How did _you_ get a healing factor?" Morph asked, "Did Wolverine splice his genes with you or somesuch?"

Illyana sighed and put her head in her hand in annoyance, "It's a very very long story. Lets just say I once made a deal that would make a faustian pact look pleasant in comparison. Point is, I need blood."

"Don't look at me." Morph replied, "I'm made of unstable molecules. No blood, no bones, just a happy mass of Morph"

"I'll do it." Mimic stated, "My healing factor is only half that of Logans. I bleed a fair bit whenever I pop my claws."

"Claws huh?" Ilyana asked, "What other powers have you copied?"

Mimic nodded, "I copy five powers at a time, need an hour of close contact to keep them for the long term. Currently I have Logan's healing factor and claws, Cyclops's optic blasts, Beast's agility, Northstar's flight and superspeed and Colossus's steel body."

Illyana blinked, "Not the most utilitarian power set. Why not take Magneto's powers or Xaviers telepathy or something with a bit more kick to it?"

"I asked that same question when we first came together." Nocturne stated, "Having a power and knowing how to use it are two different things. There are some power sets you don't want to play tourist in."

Mimic nodded.

"Right then." Illyana replied, "I'll cast the spell, then you pop your claws. Reperio Iceman."

SNIKT

Images flashed before Illyana's eyes. "Got him. He's in central park. Or rather, underneath ten feet of snow in central park."

"Right then." Morph stated, "Illyana, do you still have those.. whaddacallem.. stepping disks?"

Illyana sighed, "I lost my connection to Limbo when I got unhinged from time. But I can still teleport, just with a spell instead of my mutant powers." She paused, "But first. Resistere frigus "

A blue light emitted from her fingers and stuck the other members of the group.

"Why am I not cold anymore?" Nocturne asked

"Environment spell." Illyana replied, "Should prove some protection against the frigitidy. Now. Permoveo Nobis!"

The exiles vanished and reappeared on top of a massive snow drift.

"Now I'm cold again." Nocture stated.

"My spell only handles temperatures up to negative twenty degrees." Illyana replied, "Here its negative fifty. It still provides a buffer, but it feels like its thirty degrees here."

Sunfire ignited her body and began throwing fire at the snow around her.

"How are we going to clear all this?" She asked

"I can help with that." Illyana replied " Flamma Tentatio!"

A burst of flame flew out her her hand and blasted a massive hole in the snow.

"You scry, you teleport, you resist the elements, and now you throw fire?" Sasquach asked.

"Just the beginning." Illyana replied, "I'm the seventh most powerful magic user on my homeworld, after all."

"Are there any spells you _don't_ know?" Nocturne asked

"I never learned one to alter clothing." Illyana replied, "And let me tell you, as of late I really wish I did."

"How come?" Mimic asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Illyana replied.

"Did you lose a bet and have to dress as a slutty schoolgirl for Halloween?" Morph asked

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Illyana stated, irritation in her voice, throwing more fire at the snow.

"Did a rival magic user turn your clothes into a maids outfit?" Morph suggested. "Did you catch a disease that made your magic powers dress you as a ballerina?"

"Morph, I said, I DON'T want to talk about it." Illyana snapped.

"Did you get hypnotized into wearing a super frilly, over the top, baby girl dress?" Morph grinned

At that, Illyana spun around and glared at him. "One more crack like that and this next flame blast is going right through your head. And I swear to god I will do it."

Morph recoiled slightly.

"When I say I don't want to talk about it. For fucks sake, it means I don't want to talk about it. IS THAT CLEAR?" Illyana snapped.

Morph nodded, "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Illyana shook her head. "Its fine. You'll probably find out eventually anyway." she turned back and kept clearing snow. "Stupid idiot..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Morph, I know you try to be funny." Sunfire stated, "But could you try to be a little less... you? At least, to her?"

"Yeah, sorry." Morph replied, "I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"You just struck a nerve." Illyana replied, "A very raw, exposed, painful nerve." She sighed, "Hey Sunfire! I'll bet you ten bucks I can clear more snow than you!"

Sunfire looked up, "Heh, you're on."

The two flame wielding girls blasted around at the drifts with near-reckless abandon. It took over an hour, but eventually the area was clear.

"I don't see iceman..." Mimic stated.

"He's in the air around us." Illyana replied, "I can make him reform." She began chanting under her breath, and in a sudden blast of energy, a blue, male, form made of ice condensed on the ground in front of the team.

"Bobby?" Sasquach asked

"So...so sorry..." Iceman mumbled. "Never meant...never meant for this to happen."

"Its alright Bobby." Mimic stated, "It's going to be alright."

"I...just...I just...wanted...to prove I could make it..." Iceman stated, "I just wanted people to take me seriously..."

"And this folks." Morph stated, "Is why you should never tell a jokester to get serious."

"Do you have any tact in that boneless body of yours?" Illyana snapped, "For Christ sake, this poor guy probably murdered everyone he cared about."

Morph blinked, then a guilty look spread across his face. "Oh..." he mumbled.

"Can you shut the cold off?" Nocture asked.

"I can't..." Iceman mumbled, his voice breaking. "I've ruined everything. Everyone's dead because of me..."

"People make mistakes." Mimic stated, "We forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Iceman replied, "I can't... I can't be forgiven... Please... just kill me..."

"Flamma inspiratione." Illyana stated, and a blast of flame engulfed Iceman. It expanded, and the other Exiles backed away from what was quickly becoming an inferno.

"Illyana..." Mimic stated.

"What? He asked for it." Illyana replied, "He was endangering the globe, the mission was to kill him, and he asked to die. What exactly did I do wrong?"

"You could have comforted him." a voice spoke, and Illyana looked around, then at the ring on her hand. "Like you did to Homura."

"Kaname?" she mumbled.

"Who?" Nocturne asked.

Illyana looked at her teammates, then back at her ring. "Kaname, is that you?" she asked.

There was no response.

"Uh, whose Kaname?" Sasquach asked.

"A girl I once knew." Illyana replied, "No matter." she looked at the blaze that was becoming Iceman's funeral pyre. "Is it working?"

Mimic looked at the fire, then sighed. "Yeah. Tallus says we'll be jumping momentarily." He looked at Illyana. "I really wish there could have been another way... But I guess good work."

"Thanks." Illyana said half-heartedly. She pulled her ring off her finger and formed it into her soul gem. "Madoka?" she asked, biting her lip.

There was no response. She shook her head and turned her gem back into her ring, than placed it on her finger, then shook her head.

There was a tingling behind her ears and the Exiles vanished.


	4. 3: Silver Millenium

Chapter 3. Silver Millennium

The team appeared in a cave whose walls were covered with gleaming crystal. Hues and facets of all colors could be seen decorating the walls.

"Did we just land in a geode?" Nocturne asked.

"Maybe but..." Sasquatch inspected a batch of crystals on one wall, "I am reasonably sure no gem like this exists on Earth."

"I think there's light coming from this way" Mimic stated, point to an exit off in the distance.

The team started walking.

"Does the Tallus tell us where we are?" Morph asked

Mimic shook his head, "It hasn't updated but I think can find our bearing when...what the hell?"

The team exited the cave into a grassy landscape decorated with fanciful architecture of a style Illyana had never seen in her life. Tall marble statues of people interspaced with massive stone columns with crystalline motifs stood around what appeared to be a park. Off in the distant horizon, a city could be seen twinkling with lights. But what was most unusual was that in the sky, there was not a moon, nor a sun, but a bright blue planet each of the team had seen at least a few times from a spaceship.

"Are we on the moon?" Illyana asked.

"Apparently..." Mimic replied and look around, "But this definitely isn't the blue area, so..." he looked around, "Far future maybe? Where Reed has performed terraforming? Wait..." he paused and gave a screwed up look at the others, "The Tallus says we're in the distant past. The very distant past. Something like twenty thousand BC. And as for our mission..." He paused, "We're supposed to rescue Saturn."

The others gave confused looks, except Sunfire, who had a look of realization on her face.

"Like, the planet?" Sasquatch asked.

"Or the goddess?" Illyana pressed

Sunfire shook her head, "I think it means the person."

"Theres a person named Saturn?" Morph asked, "Must get teased a lot at school. Better than Uranus though-"

"Morph, shut up." Illyana stated.

"Sailor Saturn." Sunfire explained, "We're in the Silver Millinium."

"Sailor... Saturn?" Sasquatch asked

"Whats the silver millennium?" Nocturne asked

"Yashida, you're joking, right?" Illyana asked.

"Joking?" Sunfire asked, "Its the mostly likely explanation. We're on the moon, thousands of years in the past, surrounded by unusual architecture. What else would you conclude?"

Illyana put her hand in her head, "Oh for crying out... Sailor Moon is an anime series. Fiction. I highly doubt we just got warped to someplace out of a shoujo manga."

"Its not... fiction." Sunfire stated, a bit surprised, then looked around at the others, "I can't be the only one whose a friend of the sailor senshi, can I?"

"The sailor who?" Morph asked

"Senshi." Sunfire repeated.

"Or scouts if you saw that godawful dub." Illyana added.

"Never heard of them." Mimic replied.

"Me neither." Sasqustch stated.

"Don't ask me." Nocturne asked, "I heard of Sailor Moon in passing, but it was way before my time."

"So, you're saying..." Illyana stated. "That on your world, the Senshi are real?"

Sunfire nodded, "Yeah. Teamed up with them numerous times before I left Japan. Even asked Rei out at one point, but she was stuck on that guy at her shrine."

Illyana paused to consider this.

"The Conjunction is merging multiverses." a voice spoke from her hand.

"Kaname?" Illyana asked, taking her ring off and morphing it to her gem. Staring at the pink inside the orange, she asked again. "Madoka?"

"Wait, Madoka?" Sunfire asked.

"Uh, yeah." Illyana stated, "Madoka girl, kind hearted, major self esteem issues, wound up saving the entire planet and now is speaking to me through my soul gem. Near as I can tell, at least."

Sunfire blinked, "Wasn't she from an anime series? Puella something or other?

"Maybe," Illyana replied, "But I met her in person, along with others. I'm dating Tomoe, least, before I got jerked here."

"Was Tomoe the black or the blue haired one?" Sunfire asked

"Blonde." Illyana replied, "Compassionate, independent, great outfit, best hair on the entire planet?"

Sunfire shrugged, "Never watched it."

"Are these the anomaly?" a voice spoke. The six Exiles turned around to see two girls, roughly sixteen years of age walking up to them. They were dressed in what Illyana regarded as a thoroughly ridiculous costumes. The girl on the left wearing what appeared to be a white form fitted top with a dark blue bow on her chest and a extremely short green skirt attached to the bottom. There were a pair of white gloves on her arms that terminated into green cuffs at the elbow. On her head was perched a tiara and a neckpiece circled around her throat. Her hair was a turquoise green and she had green shoes The girl on the right was similarly attired with a few differences. Her bow was yellow, her skirt blue, and she had what appeared to be high heeled boots on her feet. She was surprisingly masculine, and had she been wearing pants it would have been easy to mistake her for a boy.

"Ah, hey there Haruku, Michuru." Sunfire stated and stuck out her hand, "Good to see you too."

"I think you mean Sailors Uranus and Neptune" Illyana responded dryly.

"Ah, right." Sunfire stated, "Right, this is the past so they-"

"You know us?" Neptune asked, a note of surprise in her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Uranus mumbled.

"Uranus?" Morph asked "Does that-"

"Another word and you get a plasma bolt in your head." Illyana snapped.

"Uh, hey." Mimic stated, "We're the Exiles, we're from alternate realities, and we're here to help you save..." he turned to Sunfire, "Sailor Saturn?"

"Alternative realities?" Neptune asked, "Pluto's gonna a field day with this."

"How do you know about Saturn?" Uranus demanded, "More importantly, what do you know?"

"She's a friend of mine" Sunfire stated, "You two are too on my homeworld. I actually looked up to you two as idols for a while."

Uranus glanced at Neptune, apparently not sure what to think. Neptune shrugged.

"Here, I can prove it." Sunfire stated and pulled a wallet out of a pocket on her costume. She opened it and pulled out a photograph. "I took this after you helped me take down the Skindancer."

Uranas took the photo and looked over it, then showed it to Neputne. Handing it back to Sunfire, Illyana happened to catch a glimpse. It showed Uranus and Neptune with Sunfire in front of what appeared to be a miko shrine.

"That's definitely us." Neptune remarked.

"Pluto is going to freak..." Uranus mumbled. "But alright."

"Question." Morph stated.

"Yes?" Uranus asked.

"How do you fight monsters in that short a skirt?" Morph asked "I mean, seriously, it'd blow up and expose you in the slightest gust of wind."

"Morph..." Illyana stated in exasperation.

Uranus rolled her eyes. Neptune giggled slightly.

"Magic." Neptune replied.

Illyana pursed her lips and looked over the two girls. The power radiating from them was rather significant, roughly sixty hercs of energy, roughly as much as her own magical abilities.

"So, you say Saturn is in danger." Neptune stated, "How do you know this?"

Mimic motioned to the device on his wrist, "This thing gives us instructions on things that happen in timelines we must alter the course of."

"It's kind of quantum leap meets sliders." Sasquatch stated.

"I highly doubt they're going to get that reference considering we're thousands of years in the past." Illyana stated.

"So, this is history to you?" Uranus asked

"History to her." Illyana stated, motioning to Sunfire, "The rest of us, not so much. Certainly a different kind of Puella Magi than what I'm used to."

"Puella magi?" Nocturne asked

"Magical girl." Illyana replied, then shook her head, "Never mind, I'll fill you all in on the details sometime."

"Do you know what she's in danger from?" Uranus asked

Mimic gave a funny look, "The Tallus is saying someone called Beryl is sending someone called Jadeite to kidnap her."

"Fuck..."Illyana mumbled.

"There are supervillans named after types of rocks?" Noctune asked

"Is it really any weirder than calling me "Mimic?" the team leader asked.

"Jadetie huh?" Uranus asked and pursed her lips. "Tricky."

"Whats his powerset? Earth control?" Nocturne asked

"No," Illyana replied, "He's a high order energy manipulator. We are so gonna get our ass kicked."

"I really don't think it'll be that difficult." Sunfire stated.

"Gimme a break Sunfire" Illyana responded, "The villains in that show are played for laughs. If he uses his powers like most of the people on our homeworld do, he's going to be a major problem."

Sunfire paused.

"The generals of the Dark Kingdom are not to be underestimated." Neptune stated. "Does your device give you any other information?"

"Not really." Mimic responded.

"Very well." Uranus stated, "If Saturn is in danger, we will likely need all the help we can get in order to prevent the worst case scenario."

Uranus and Neptune began walking off a stone path. The Exiles followed them.

"I just realized something." Mimic stated, "We're thousands of years in the past, so how are we speaking the same language as them?"

"Thats my doing." Illyana replied, "I've done a few enchantments on myself to simplify my ability to get along in unfamiliar environments. Emitting a translation field is one of them."

"Interesting idea." Saquatch replied.

Illyana shrugged, "I got the idea after Doug got killed. You have no idea how much I miss that guy."

"Bear in mind hardly anyone is allowed to even see Saturn." Neptune stated, "Not even those from her homeworld."

"These are extraordinary circumstances." Sunfire stated.

"Indeed." Uranus replied.

"So," Morph said, "Whadda exactly do here? Sides look pretty and whatnot."

Uranus and Neptune stopped walking for a moment, and the former turned back to them "We take care of things."

"Take of things in what sense?" Mimic asked

"A problem comes up," Neptune responded, "We resolve it. Quickly, cleanly, and with as little mess as possible."

"Sounds kind of black ops." Sasquach stated.

"You could see it that way." Uranus stated.

"And whats Saturn?" Nocturne asked.

"Considering her powerset," Sunfire replied, "I'm guessing she's the tactical nuke if things go horribly horribly wrong."

"While I am not familiar with that term," Neptune stated, "The sentiment is most likely correct. Saturn is our contingency plan in case we must destroy our civilization. Which is becoming more and more likely as recent years have developed."

"What has occurred in recent years?" Sasquatch asked

Uranus sighed, "The romance between Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the moon has resulted in a public relations backlash upon the formers homeworld. A woman known as Beryl has stirred the population up to the point where total war seems inevitable."

"My question is, how did Beryl find out where we keep Saturn?" Neptune asked

"There must be a spy in the upper echelon." Uranus stated, "We will have to do a full investigation once this is over. Likely bring in the psi division as well."

"In any case, here we are." Neptune stated. The eight of them approached a small cottage nestles amongst some trees.

"You keep her in your house?" Morph asked.

"We hide in plain sight." Uranus stated, "Few people know we live hear, let alone that Saturn does too. Which makes the prospect of a leak all the most disturbing."

"Still seems rather reckless." Mimic stated.

"Would you rather have us keep her in a cage?" Neptune responded, a note of irritation in her voice, "Despite her power, Saturn is still a person. She deserve a family, friends, fun..."

Mimic gave a guilty look, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Neptune and I have adopted her as our foster daughter." Uranus stated, "There are a few others with high level security clearance who visit regularly."

"Daughter?" Morph asked, "Wait, are you two-"

"Yes, they are." Sunfire stated irritable, "Just like me."

"Just like you what?" Illyana asked, then paused, "Wait, are you talking about lesbianism?"

"There is no difference in our society between homosexual and heterosexual relationships." Neptune stated, "I take it is different on your worlds?"

"You could say that..." Sunfire stated.

Uranus flipped open a panel next to the front door and punched in numbers on a keypad. "Do you know what is going to happen in our future?"

Illyana glanced at Sunfire, then at Uranus, "Its pretty much what you expect."

"Pity." Uranus stated, closing the keypad, "A golden age lasting for ten thousand years, only to be undone out of some woman's jealousy." She opened the door. The eight of them entered into a rather elegantly decorated living room. Several fanciful pieces of art were places on the wall and several antiquated pieces of furniture were spaced around the room. Over in the corner, a young girl, roughly twelve years of age was sitting at the computer. She had shoulder length black hair and was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. She appeared to be playing a video game, a sort of side scrolling beat-em up with the character as another sailor senshi with long blond hair and an orange fuku.

"Hello Saturn, did you have a pleasant day?" Uranus asked.

"Yes daddy. Hold one one moment, I'm almost at the boss." Saturn replied softly.

"That's Saturn?" Sasquatch asked, "From the way you were talking about her I thought she'd be a bit more..."

"Intimidating?" Mimic suggested.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Illyana replied, "Remember, not many people would expect a bald guy in a wheelchair to be one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet."

There was a "bloop bloop" sound and Saturn's computer flashed "GAME OVER." she frowned slightly and turned to the others. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We're the Exiles." Mimic stated, "We're here to help."

Saturn nodded, and looked intensely at Illyana, "There's something odd about your aura." she stated.

Illyana sighed, "You could say that. But don't worry, it won't get us into trouble."

"Sweety, we're going to have to evacuate." Neptune stated. "Get the things you need for a trip. Quickly."

Saturn paused, "Will my friends be able to come see me?"

"Of course." Uranus stated, "We're just going to have to hide for a few weeks. You'll be able to see them again after that."

Saturn nodded and ran off down a hallway.

"If she's so powerful, can't she help us fight?" Nocturne asked.

Uranus shook her head, "Saturn's power is all-or-nothing. If she uses it, it will obliterate the solar system."

"How does she get powers, anyway?" Sasquatch asked.

"Star seeds." Neptune replied, "A bit of cosmic essence is born into every human, but in a rare few it manifests into magical powers. In women, they become sailor warriors, in men, the effects are more varied, and usually not as obvious. Saturn just happens to have the perfect blend of essence to-"

The power cut off.

"Crap." Uranus stated.

"Lumen." Illyana stated and a glowing orb of light appeared and illuminated the room.

"Mommy, daddy, what happened?" Saturn's voice stated, growing closer.

"Maybe its just a power outage?" Morph suggested.

"No, its sabotage." Neptune stated, "Power outages no longer happen unless someone deliberately messes with the systems. He'll be here in moments, get ready."

The side of the room shattered. Standing in the rubble was a tall, blonde haired man in a black coat and pants. He gave a sinister grin, but twitched upon seeing the crowd of people in the room.

"Stand down, Jadeite." Uranus stated, "You're outnumbered eight to one."

"Hardly." Jadeite responded, "I've faced down an entire battalion of soldiers in my history. I can handle you all with one hand tied behind my back."

"Neptune deep submerge!" Neptune shouted and a blue ball of energy formed in her hands, then blasted at Jadeite. He lept, and the energy burst missed and hit the wall behind him.

Landing on the other side of the room, a blast burst of energy flew out his hands and struck Morph. The shapeshifter's form began to flow and shift uncontrollably, melting into a pile of goo.

"Can't remain...solid..." he got out.

Mimic fired an optic blast from his eyes, only for a force field to form around Jadeite and disappeate the blast.

Sasquatch shifted into her beastial form and lunged at the villian, only for him to slide under her, then blast her with energy. She flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Damn he's agile." Uranus mumbled. "Uranus world shaking!" she shouted, and an orb of energy with a ring around it flew from her hands, only to miss Jadeite and hit the computer Saturn had been playing at.

"Daddy, whose the bad man?" Saturn asked.

"I'll tell you when this is over, sweetie." Uranus replied and lept at jadeite. A telekinetic force grabbed him in midair and flung him against the wall.

Nocturne jumped over a desk and leapt straight into Jadeite, disappearing into his form.

"Did you get him?" Sunfire asked

Jadeite shuddered for a moment, and Nocturne was flung out of his body. She struck the wall, unconscious.

"He forced her out?!" Mimic stated, aghast, "That's never happened before..."

There was a SNIKT as he popped his claws and turned into steel and then jumped at the blonde man. A black ball formed in Jadeite's hand and struck Mimic in the chest. He began spasming, appearing to go into a seizure.

"Still think this is easy?" Illyana shouted.

"How was I supposed to know he'd have a brain?" Sunfire replied. A burst of fire emitted from her hands and struck Jadeite in the chest. He winced, then gestured and a black dome formed around sunfire. She looked around it and shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking, and for God's sake don't." Illyana stated.

"What? Rei did it. I mean, burning the dome might not have any effect, but-" Sunfire begin

"You're in a closed space with limited oxygen." Illyana replied, "If you ignite, you'll burn it up and suffocate."

Sunfire paused.

Illyana turned to Uranus and Neptune. "Is there a way to get places quickly?" she asked.

"Theres a transit system about a mile from here." Uranus stated.

"Take Saturn and run like hell. I'll buy you as much time as I can." Illyana replied.

Uranus hesitated, but Neptune scooped Saturn in her arms and ran through the hole in the wall. Uranus followed, glancing back as he did so.

"Having been hit like that in ages." Sasquatch stated, getting up. "How the hell is this guy so powerful?"

"He's like my brother." Illyana replied, "Not Colossus, my other brother. Hence why he's tearing us apart."

Jadeite glances at the retreating senshi and stared running after them,

"No you don't." Illyan replied, " Voco redimio."

A thick rope twisted around Jadeite's legs, and he tripped and sprawled onto the ground.

Sasquatch leaped up and landed on the man with all 700 pounds of her furry white figure. On a ordinary man, the impact would be instantly fatal, but Jadeite was far from ordinary. He let out a chocking sound, them emitted energy at Saquatch. She howled in pain, then grabbed Jadeite with her arm and began slamming him up and down on the ground. Energy blasted from every angle

Illyana ran up to the sphere Sunfire was enclosed in. Forming her dagger in her hand, she made a long slash down the side of the barrier. It weakened, then collapsed.

Morph began reconstituting himself. "Did anyone get the number of that freight train? I hate being disrupted."

Sasquatch slammed Jadeite down on the ground a couple more times, then grabbed each of his arms as tight and she could. And PULLED.

Jadeite's right arm was torn completely off his body. He let out a gurgling sound.

"Tell...Endymion..." he got out, "Tell Endymion...I'm sorry...This was...this was... mistake...and tell...Mars...I...still...love...her..."

In a burst of energy, Jadeite's body disintegrated.

"Christ my head hurts..." Nocturne mumbled, getting up from the ground.

"That was unpleasant." Mimic stated, doing likewise.

"Did we win?" Morph asked

"Pretty much." Illyana replied, "Remind me never to get on Heather's bad side." She then glanced at Sunfire. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sunfire stated, "Just wish it hadn't come to this..." She glanced at the dust that was once Jadeite. "I think we're going to jump soon."

There was a tingling behind the Exile's ears, and they vanished.


	5. Interlude: The Butterly Defect

Interlude: The Butterfly Defect.

Chaos theory says that the motions of a butterfly's wings can build to the point where it effects weather patterns on the other side of the globe.

Small movements can have profound, unforeseen impact.

In certain realities, the butterfly flapped its wings a bit late, and everything changed.

In other realities, the butterfly flapped its wings a bit early, and everything changed.

In this realities, there are two butterflies.

The first is this world's version of Danny Rand. CEO of heroes for hire, who, on a particularly bad morning, rejects a plea from the Japanese to provide superheroes when Moses Magnum threatens to sink their archipelago.

Time's design, was such that he was supposed to provide the heroes only for them to be killed in the earthquake.

Because he didn't, the Avengers are still alive.

Because of that, the destiny of the Japanese, who were originally scheduled for extinction, remains to be determined.

The second, as we will see shortly, is Illyana.


	6. 4: Hard Choices

Chapter 4: Hard choices

"Oh my dear lord..." Sunfire stated, aghast.

They were in Japan. A japan, who, as they would soon find out, suffered a magnitude 10.3 earthquake.

Nearly every building, as far as the eye could see, had been reduced to rubble, numerous dead bodies were lying around and several fires appear to be burning nearby from open gas mains.

"So, whats the tallus say?" Morph asked, "Probably to let them all die, huh?"

Mimic paused and started at the device on his wrist. "Uh, actually..."

"Wait! I was just kidding!" Morph protested, "Gallows humor, black comedy, you know?"

Sunfire stared off into the distance, "My parents are just a few miles from here..." not even hearing what the others were saying.

"We're here to prevent them from being saved." Mimic said softly.

"WHAT?!" Sunfire screamed, suddenly back to reality, "That CAN'T be what the timebroker wants!"

"The tallus says," Mimic stated, somewhat matter-of-factly, "The avengers were supposed to be here and die trying to protect Japan. After that, Moses Magnum is supposed to kill Victor Von Doom to complete his conquest of the planet. The Japanese race and culture are supposed to be extinct within ten years."

"Seriously?" Illyana asked. Mimic nodded.

"I can't do that..." Sasquach said, horrified, "I'm a doctor..."

"Well, its the mission..." Mimic replied.

"Did you LOSE ALL YOUR HUMANITY?" Sunfire screamed, "Blink would NEVER have let this happen!"

"Isn't this what Weapon X was supposed to handle?" Morph asked, "I thought they existed to-"

"It doesn't matter. Lets just do it and move on." Mimic replied.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Illyana asked

Mimic shook his head.

"I can't BELIVE I am HEARING this!" Sunfire snapped, "We're talking GENOCIDE! DEATH OF A CULTURE! MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"Yeah, and untold BILLIONS are going to die if I don't get my life back!" Illyana snapped back. "I've got TWO ENTIRE WORLDS resting on me being able to fix this fucking situation. Its the lesser of two evils."

"Don't you ever care about-" Sunfire began.

"How dare you ask me that?" Illyana snapped, "You have no fucking idea how much I care about Japanese culture, and this disgusts me as much as it does you, but this is bigger than one world."

"You disgust me, all of you." Sunfire stated, "You calls your heroes? How is this any different than what we do in our own realities? We run into just as much risk of never getting home when we go off and fight for what we believe in."

"It wasn't my choice to be dragged into this shit." Illyana replied.

"And that makes a difference?" Sunfire snapped, "Its the ideas we stand for, the ideals we chose to defend that-"

"I've compromised my ideals a thousand times over" Mimic replied, "I beat Namor to death in an inferno, I stood by as Curt Conners shot himself in the head, I was willing to blow up an ENTIRE PLANET and NEARLY DID! I just want to go HOME!"

"Cal..." Sunfire said, her voice suddenly much quiter "You're a good man. We've been pushed far beyond whats fair or right to expect of anyone. But we need to decide something. Do we stand for what we know is right, or do we let ourselves get turned into another weapon X and blindly do whatever we're told? Do we let the timebroker define us? Or do we define ourselves as heroes?"

Mimic looked down at his feet, "You're right..." he said sofly.

"How is she right?" Illyana asked, "If I don't get home, two entire planets are going to be obliterated."

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, Illyana." Mimic replied, "We don't really know if we're going home. Hell, we don't know if anything the timebroker told us was true. We've fixed over a hundred realities with no end in sight, and truth be told, I think we're stuck in this life."

"Didn't that pink girl get to go home?" Illyana asked.

"Blink? Supposedly, I think the Timebroker might have done something different with her though." Mimic shrugged.

"Really?" Noctune asked, "Where do you think she went?"

"Remember that mission a few months back where we met weapon X? The one we left Sabertooth on? I'm wondering if the compromise we made on that world didn't work out and Blink was sent back there to fix it." Mimic replied.

"I thought Weapon X was the governmental project that gave Wolverine his skeleton?" Illyana asked

"It is, but this was another team of Exiles-like people who were..." Mimic pursed his lips, "Lets go with morally ambiguous. They didn't care about who they had to hurt or kill to complete their mission and I get the impression a number of them enjoyed wanton destruction."

Illyana paused and stared around at the hundreds of injured civilians.

"I need to think on this." she stated, " Permoveo Mihi." She vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Sasquatch asked.

"Not sure." Sunfire replied, then paused, "I really hope she's not going to go try to kill the Avengers by herself..."

**Elsewhere:  
**

Illyana stood on the ruins of a building and stared off in the distance. A quinjet was approaching at a fairly decent speed. Pulling off her ring, she formed it into her soul gem.

"Kaname, if you're there, I could really use your advice." She stated.

There was no response.

"Kaname, please. I need to know what the right thing to do is." Illyana continued, "I mean, I really don't want to become a party to genocide, but I can't just abandon the worlds I left behind either."

"What do you think the right thing to do is?" a voice game from her soul gem.

"I don't know." Illyana replied, "I mean, sometimes the ends justify the means, but I really don't know if this is one of those times. Killing millions is a complete different situation that getting Kondo to make a different contract."

"Do you trust me?" Madoka' voice came again.

"I trusted you before, didn't I?" Illyana asked, "I put my faith in you to save the world, and you did so."

"Then trust me when I tell you this." Madoka's voice came again, "Beware the timebreakers, they are not what they appear."

"Time... breakers...?" Illyana asked "Is that the same thing is the timebroker?"

There was no response

"What are they then?" She pressed.

Still no response.

"Madoka?" she asked

The gem remained silent.

Illyana turned the gem back into a ring and slipped it back on her finger. She pursed her lips. "I believe in you, Madoka. Don't lead me wrong. Permoveo Mihi."

**Elsewhere:**

"I figured there would be some so-called heroes showing up to disrupt my plans." Moses stated, his wife Namoria and a battalion of soldiers following behind him, "They're just a couple miles from here. Lets hurry. With luck we can get this done before-"

"Boo." a voice came behind him. Moses and Namorita spun around and a dozen guards immediately trained their riles on Illyana.

Illyana smirked. "I don't think you quite understand how much I hate you right now. The Japanese is one of my favorite cultures of all time, and the idea you might prevent any more anime from being produced really pissed me off. However, since I'm a really really nice girl, I'm going to give you a chance. You have ten second to surrender unconditionally or things are going to get really really nasty for you."

Moses burst into laughter, "Go home to your mother, little girl. This is no place for children."

"I'll take as a no then." Illyana replied, "Good, I was hoping you'd say that." She pointed her dagger at the sky and cried "Pluvia of incendia!"

Torrent of fire began raining from the heavens, incinerating most of the Atlantean soldiers where they stood.

Namorite charged at Illyana

"Vis pulsus" Illyana stated, and a burst of force energy flew from her hand blasted the atlantean queen of her feet.

"Next time you try to exterminate a culture," Illyana stated, "You might want to pick one that doesn't have as many supporters. Not that you'll get the chance considering I'm killing you today. Another word of advice, NEVER piss off an otaku. We'd get vengeful like you wouldn't believe."

Moses growled and seismic shock waves emitted from his body, tearing the ground under Illyana's feel. She began to fall into a chasm, but mutters a spell under her breath and reappeared right behind magnum. She sunk her dagger deep into his shoulder and he yelped in pain.

Tearing it out, she grinned, "Yeah, dropping me into a chasm might work if it wasn't for the fact I can teleport." She a backflip as Moses sent shockwaves towards her.

She glances at Namorita who was charging at her.

" Pectus pectoris tentatio" she stated and a bolt of black energy flew from her hand and struck Namorita in the chest. She clutched her heart in pain and doubled over.

"I don't use my heart attack spell much cause it exerts a heavy spiritual toll." Illyana replied "But considering you're genocidal psychopaths who would have murdered my girlfriend given the chance, I'm making an exception."

"Who are you?" Moses asked, stunned as the ease the girl was beating them, "How are you doing this?"

"You can call me Illyana." she replied, "As for the latter, a big part of it is that I can counter pretty much anything you can do. I mean, I'm guess thats a female version of Namor, and if so, she's got no long range attacks, where as I've got enough to wipe out an army. As I recall, your powers are super strength, which is about the same problem, and shockwaves, which might do something if its wasn't for the fact I'm A. a teleporter and B, spent months training my agility. Oh, and your a complete douche, but I'm not sure if that's really a superpower."

Moses hurled a monster shockwave at Illyana, only for her to teleport behind him and jab her souldagger into his neck. Moses doubled over in pain.

"Stop this." a voice stated. Illyana turned around to see the timebroker standing behind her. "Killing Moses will damage this timeline beyond repair."

"Yeah, well, at the moment I'm not really inclined to believe anything you say." Illyana snapped back. "This entire situation seems rather fishy to me. For one, if Mami's dead, why did my soul-dagger not turn back into a sword?"

"The unhinging protects you from-"

"Thats another thing." Illyana stated, "I know more than almost everyone else on my homeworld about temporal mechanics, and I've never heard of someone being unhinged. And the people who knew more than me never mentioned that either. For another thing, Kaname thinks your a liar."

That seemed to give the Timebroker pause. "You speak of Madoka?"

"What other Kaname could I be talking about?" Illyana replied, "I trust her a hell of a lot more than you. Also, your eyes creep me out."

"Killing him will make things far worse." the Timebroker stated, "The cascade effect will throw other worlds out of alignment and..."

"I can't really think of a much worse fate for this world than suffering under this asshole's heel for god knows how long." Illyana replied, "And if other worlds get screwed up, I'll just fix them too. Assuming you're even telling the truth about that."

"Rasputin, think about what you're doing..." the Timebroker began

"For one thing, I told you my girlfriends the only one who gets to call me Rasputin. And yes, I've thought about my decision." Illyana nodded definitely " Levitas Telum."

A large brown longbow appeared in her hands, then turned to Moses, who was clutching his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"In honor of my goddess," Illyana intoned, "I execute the heretic Magnum."

She drew the string, and a bolt of pink lightning formed in the bow.

She fired.

**Elsewhere:**

I told you we should have picked the other Magik.

Yes, yes. You were right, I was wrong.

Now how the sqaurk are we going to fix this?

I don't think we can. Any further tampering on Earth 506 will only worsen the end result.

Then what should we do with the Exiles?

Send them on. They've worked well for as long as they have. It would be a bad idea to scrap such a useful team after just one mistake.

What about Magik? Should I extract her?.

No.

But-

If we replace her before her death, the other Exiles will believe they can be sent home by deliberately disobeying us. If she continues to go against protocol, it may be wise to locate a reality where she is likely to be terminated.

Bet you're regretting picking one with such a high survival rate

Indeed.


	7. 5: The Double Alex

Chapter 5: The Double Alex.

"Ok, so what exactly happened there?" Mimic asked, "One minute we were helping the Japanese, then we suddenly wind up back in this desert. No mission update or anything"

The teamed looked around at the desert they had been introduced to when they were first taken from their home realities.

"Eh, I decided to go kill Moses." Illyana replied, "Timebroker said I buttfucked the reality to the point it can no longer be fixed, so I guess he decided to just give up on that world."

"I thought if we failed a mission we'd be stuck on that world permanently?" Nocturne asked.

"Then he lied." Illyana replied, "Madoka says he's deceiving us and I trust her judgment. Didn't give any details though."

"You keep mentioning this Madoka Kaname girl..." Sasquatch asked "Who is she?"

"My goddess." Illyana replied, "Long and the short of it. She talks to me through my soul gem."

"Sounds like someone's a little loopy." Morph stated.

"Is it weirder than praying to Thor or Hercules? You've actually met them, is this any more unbelievable?" Illyana replied. "When I'm getting home, I'm making a big sign saying "Madoka died for your sins" and carry it to fanime counter-protests. Gonna piss westboro off like you wouldn't believe."

"So you killed Moses?" Sunfire asked, a tad surprised, "By yourself?"

"Yeah, and that Atlantean girl he was teamed up with." Illyana replied "Wasn't the hardest solo fight I've ever had. Hell, was actually pretty easy."

Sunfire gave a slight smile, then walked up and hugged Illyana, "Thank you."

"For what?" Illyana asked.

"Doing the right thing." Sunfire replied.

"May I have a moment?" A voice spoke from behind them. The team turned to see the Timebroker walking towards them. His brow was furrowed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Timebroker?" Mimic asked, "What are we doing here?"

The Timebroker shook her head, "For one, I am here to inform you your actions in the last reality have thrown the cosmic balance completely out of wack. If you continue this, there will be consequences."

"What did you THINK would happen if you asked us to become party to genocide?" Sunfire snapped back.

"Irregardless," The Timebroker continued, completely ignoring Sunfire, "The next mission requires some explanation and clarification." he gestured behind him and a large television monitor appeared in the sand. An image of a man formed on the screen.

"This is Alexander Summers, also known as Havok. Brother of Scott Summers aka Cyclops. He is a mutant of incredible power. Too much power in fact, as due to dimensional instabilities he was joined subspatially to every other Alex Summers in existence. At one point he was referred to as the nexus of all realities. On some level, each Alex is aware of his multiple existences, and on most realities designed a headdress like this one which represents-"

"You're full of crap." Illyana snapped.

"Excuse me?" The Timebroker replied.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Illyana responded, "Havok isn't a nexus. I've met nexuses. Nexi? Whatever the plural is. Scarlet witch, Immortus, Man-thing, etc. They have a specific temporal signature. None of the Havoks I've met have that. And to that point, Havok didn't design that costume, Trask did while Alex was his prisoner. Least, on my reality. Not sure about yours." She glanced over at the other Exiles.

"On mine Xavier built it." Mimic stated.

"On mine Alex was a member of the brotherhood and it was built by Magneto." Sasquatch stated.

"Don't look at me." Nocturne replied. "My Alex died before I was born."

Morph raised an eyebrow, "Thats a very good point. Mine got his while interned in a government reasearch facility."

"On mine, he chose the design, but its nothing like that." Sunfire stated, "No helmet, and he wears a blue suit with a big yellow X on the chest."

"Rasputin..." The timebroker began.

"Illyana." Illyana replied in annoyance, "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but I think we're all sick and tired of it."

The Timebroker glared at her. "The mission is that another evil consciousness is about to take over this particular Alex's body. He's going to kill a whole bunch of people including a wolf club kid named Nick and his girlfriend's son named Carter. These two boys must live, so save their lives by whatever means necessary."

There was a tingling behind their eyes, the Exiles vanished. Then immediately appeared in the med bay of the Xavier's institute.

"Oh, what now? Everyone behind me!" a big, bulky man stated, turning away from a couple girls who were standing next to a gurney a badly injured Alex Summers was lying on. On the other side, two young boys stood. One looked a great deal like a wolf, the other had blone hair. Both were roughly around ten years old.

"My god, is that juggernaut?" Mimic asked.

"Who's asking?" the man shouted.

"Yep, that's Juggernaut." Sunfire replied.

"Is that Alex?" heather asked, "Let me pass. I'm a doctor."

"I don't know that's going to be enough." One of the women, a blue haired lady about 30 years of age replied. "I'm a nurse and I really don't think-"

"I've got healing spells." Illyana replied. She walked up and put her hand on the gaping wound on Alex's stomach. " Vigoratus vulnus" she stated. The wound clotted and began repairing itself.

"That was easy" Mimic stated, "Wait... ah crap."

"Whats wrong? Sunfire asked.

"Alex's psyche is still too weak to resist the possession." Mimic stated "Evil Alex is about to arrive and-"

"What are you talking about?" the other girl asked.

"Help..." Havok mumbled. "I can feel him, he's coming..."

"Whose coming?" The blue haired lady asked.

"Annie, get them out..." Havok stated. "Hurry, theres not much time..."

Annie turned pale. "Nick, Run." she stated, then grabbed Carter in her arms and dashed out the door.

"Hold on I can-" Illyana began, but Annie and the two boys were already gone.

"Teleport you..." Illyana finished, then shook her head.

"Juggernaut...Husk...Kill...me..." Havok mumbled.

"What?" Husk asked, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hurry..." Havok mumbled.

Illyana former her sword in her hand, then hesitated.

"Don't." A voice spoke from her ring.

Havok sprung out of bed and threw a plasma bolt at Juggernaut. The brute flinched, then swung at him, missing entirety

Mimic immediately changed into steel and grabbed Havok, slamming him down on the floor.

"Heh, you're strong." Havok stated, them emitted a plasma bolt at Mimic, blasting him across the room. "I'm stronger."

Sasquatch shifted into her brute form, them grabbed Havok, and threw him through a wall.

"Keep him contained." Illyana stated, "I got an idea." she ran up and slashed Havok across the chest, leaving a nasty cut that stared bleeding. "Per Cruor ego duco." she stated, making signs with her hands, "Per vox antiquitas. occupo obscurum ex is vir quod aufero is."

Havok stiffened. "Can...annie...carter... are they safe...?" he got out.

"What was that?" Morph asked

"Exorcism." Illyana replied, "I don't think it worked completely though..."

"They ran away." Mimic stated

"Good... "Havok stated. "Kill me please... its the only way..."

Illyana shrugged and held her sword up.

"Let try something else first." Nocturne stated, "Juggy, fastball special!"

Juggernaut blinked, then grabbed Nocturne by the arm and hurled her at Alex. He screamed. Then Nocturne jumped out.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Alex groaned, "Yeah, it did. Thanks."

Mimic glanced down at the Tallus. "Apparently we've got four days in this reality before we move on."

Illyana grinned. "Good. I'm going to see if I can figure out some way to get home..."


	8. 6 I need a drink

Chapter 6: I need a drink.

**Many realities later...**

"The Avengers are vampires?" Nocturne asked, "Whats next? Reed Richards lording over Latveria? Daredevil the Kindpin of New York?"

"Would you believe both of those happened in my own reality?" Illyana responded dryly. "And would you guys happen to have any vodka? Or better yet, everclear? I need to get drunk in a major way."

"I really don't think getting drunk on a mission is a good idea." Mimic replied, "And aren't you sixteen?"

Illyana rolled her eyes, "Physiologically yes, but as for how long I've been alive, I have no idea. Limbo doesn't correspond to normal time and space anyway, and I've completely stopped aging ever since I took that contract with Kyuubey. How long have we been doing this anyway? Few years ?"

"I lost track ages ago." Sasquatch replied, "But is drinking really a good way to solve your problems?"

Illyana snorted, "The last three missions involved me killing a version of my brother who was a juggernaut, taking down a psychotic Wolverine, and spending a month attending school with the cast of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumaya". Also, I'm Russian. I'm known for getting drunk."

"You looked really cute in that outfit." Mimic remarked

Illyana blushed.

"Really you did." Mimic stated.

"Yes." Illyana admitted, "I did."

"I think you should wear that kind of thing all the time." Morph joked

Illyana's face turned a deep crimson. "Sunfire, a little help?"

Sunfire began to laugh. "Come on, you know you came to enjoy it by the end. Don't lie."

Illyana put her face in her palm and sighed. "Ok, yes. Seifuku are awesome. Yes, I'm going to get some when I get home. Can we please focus on the mission now?"

"Sure thing. I've been meaning to ask though, whats a Kyuubey?" Sunfire asked.

"Sociopath alien who I hate so much I'd rather get infected by a brood egg than deal with again." Illyana replied.

"Whats a brood?" Sasquatch asked.

"Think the xenoforms from Aliens and you won't be too far off." Mimic replied.

"Whats Aliens?" Nocturne asked.

"Whats our mission, Rankin?" Illyana asked

"The tallus just says its to prevent the vampire king from unleashing a spell that will enslave a city." Mimic replied, "Why do you keep referring to people by their last name?"

"Its a habit I picked up from my girlfriend." Illyana replied.

Morph did a double take. "Wait, are you saying..."

"That I'm a lesbian?" Illyana responded, "Yes, wasn't it obvious?"

Morph frowned, "And here I thought it was bad I couldn't date Sunfire..."

Illyana gave him a disgusted look, "You really think I'd date you? You must be a complete idiot. You're annoying, you're immature, and tactless as fuck."

"Illyana," Mimic stated, "Your hostility is unnecessary."

"So are his booger and penis jokes." Illyana responded, 'I hope the Timebreaker replaces him. And soon."

"Time... Breaker?" Nocturne asked.

"Its what Kaname called him." Illyana replied. "Anyway, I'm guessing Captain America is the vampire king?"

"Yeah, apparently he lost that battle with baron blood, then killed his sire and took over." Morph responded.

"How are you finding this information, Morph?" Sasquatch asked, "Did you hack into the Avengers files?"

Morph shook his head "Nah, Vamp-cap and the other bloodsuckers have a huge fanclub. Chat rooms, message boards, that sort of stuff."

"Seriously?" Mimic asked

"Look on the bright side." Illyana stated, "At least they don't sparkle. Least, I hope they don't."

"I don't get the reference." Noturne stated

"Be glad." Illyana replied, "Be very very glad."

"Is Union Jack still around?" Sunfire asked, "He's been fighting Baron Blood for generations..."

"Gimme a sec." Morph replied, "I'll do some hacking..."

"You're a hacker?" Illyana asked.

"Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean I'm stupid." Morph replied dryly, "I was in the avengers and I have a masters in computer engineering."

"And yet you use that massive intellect to constantly point out the fact I'm only an A-cup." Illyana replied.

"And have nice hips. And pretty face. And awesome hair." Morph added, typing on the computer."

Illyana groaned and began hitting her head against the wall. "Why do they always bring up the hair..."

"Hey!" Morph suddenly called, "Got it! Union Jacks alive. Retired though. Cap did a number on him a few years back. Heres the phone number"

Illyana pulled out a cell phone and began dialing.

"How does that phone work without a wireless provider?" Sasquatch asked.

"Remember that mission a couple months or so back when we helped the Doctor against the Silurians?" Illyana replied, "He built it for me. Calls it a superphone. Anyway... Hello?"

"Who is this?" Union Jack said through the phone.

"Names Illyana." The sorceress replied, "I rule hell."

There was a pause.

"Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys." Illyana added, "I just like introducing myself that way cause its intimidating."

"I...see..." Union Jack replied.

"Anyway, my reality-hopping teammates and I have received word that vamp-cap is going to do something or other to enslave a city. Dunno which city or how he would do that. We were hoping you could fill us in." Illyana grinned slightly.

"Well, that would explain the break in at the SHIELD facility..." Union Jack replied, "The Captain stole an ancient supernatural totem. It has a number of properties, but the one you need to worry about is that used in the Macodibe Enchantment he could reduce around a million people to mindless zombies. It needs to be performed at one of six deconcicrated locations at specific times. The most likely is that tonight, under the full moon, he would head to the former location of High Lord Kolock's temple, which is on top of the Bank of Union Skyscraper in downtown San Francisco."

"Simple enough then." Illyana replied, "Want me to port over to England and pick you up? I figure you got a score to settle."

"I...No. No thank you Illyana." Union Jack replied.

"Suit yourself." Illyana replied. "I'll give him a heck of a thrashing for you then." She hung up.

"This is going to be one heck of a fight..." Mimic stated.

"Harder than Thanos?" Illyana asked, "Or that horde of techno-zombies you faced right before I joined up?"

"These vampires are the most powerful of their kind." Nocturne stated, "And all the skill and training of Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"Fair enough." Illyana responded, "So, the moons going to be rising soon. I can get us some stakes and... are any of you religious?"

"You think getting some crosses might help?" Sasquatch asked.

"If you're Christian." Illyana responded. "If you're Jewish, you'd need a star of David. Wiccan, a pentacle. Pastafarian, a doodle of the Flying Spagetti monster, etc."

"I haven't really though about that very much." Mimic admitted.

"Atheist" Sunfire responded.

"Agnostic" Sasquatch stated.

"I'm a disciple of Hope." Nocture stated.

"Jedi." Morph responded.

"Oook then." Illyana sighted, "Then stakes and holy water."

**About an hour later**..

"There they are." Mimic stated, looking at dark forms of Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye, Wasp, Giant Man and Polaris. "Wait for my signal."

"So, where do we start? With the incantation? The altar?" Falcon asked

"The altar." Polaris stated, "If it didn't have to be made out of wood I'd just..."

Captain America's ears perked up, "Hold on, someones here..."

Mimic raised his hand and pointed

SHUCK

"Sneak attack, BITCH!" Illyana shouted as a wooden stake went straight through Polaris's heart. The magnetic mutant disintegrated into ashes.

"I will feast on your SOULS!" Captain America shouted as the battle was quickly joined.

"Yes!" Illyana shouted, "Nothing like a cliche!" She leapt at Cap, who dodged her attack at threw his shield at her. It slammed into her gut, knocking her to the pavement.

Sunfire hurled a fireball at Giant-man who shrank down to avoid it, then re-enlarged. He then grabbed Nocturne. She help up her hands and threw a pair of hex-bolts at the man, causing him to drop her.

Falcon grabbed Sasquatch by the neck, but she grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him across the rooftop.

Hawkeye fired an arrow. It went straight through the prone Illyana's gut. For a moment she winced, then grabbed the shaft and tore it out of her body.

"Flamma." She stated and the tip burst into flame. The hole in her gut stitching up, she teleported over to captain America and jabbed it into his head. He yelled and swung at Illyana, a blow she barely dodged.

Mimic fired an eyeblast at the Captain, but it was stopped by the shield he carried. Mimic leapt and unsheathed his claws.

Hawkeye fired another arrow. This one slammed into Sunfire's shoulder. She screamed and fell to the group. Hawk leapt.

And sunk his teeth into her neck.

"YASHIDA!" Illyana shouted and teleported to Sunfire's side. She swung her souldagger at Hawkeye, but he dodged the blow. She tried again, for the same result. He notched an arrow.

Illyana paused and slipped her ring off her finger. It formed into her soul gem and gripping it tightly she shouted "IN MADOKA'S NAME, BEGONE!"

A wave of pink energy tore from her hand and enveloped Hawkeye. He burst into flame and disintegrated.

Mimic grabbed Captain America and slammed his claws into the former hero's neck, then ripped to the side. Cap's head fell of his body.

"God help us all..." Mimic mumbled, then blinked. Cap's torso stood up, then picked its own head up and put it back on his neck.

"Surprised calvin?" Cap laughed, "Decapitation can't kill me!, Neither can holy water, or a stake to the heart, or sunlight! I'm immortal!."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Illyana responded and brandished her dagger.

"Cap, I think we should retreat." Falcon stated.

Captain America took a close look at Illyana's dagger, then nodded. "Fine, we shall continue this another day. Mark my words, this city shall be mine, and you will all serve your master!" He ran off the rooftop, the other three avengers following behind him.

"Whats going on with Mariko?" Nocturne asked, leaning over the unconscious girl.

"She got bit by a vampire!" Illyana snapped, "What do you think is happening?"

Mariko let out a scream and fangs sprouted in her mouth.

"Magik, do something!" Morph pleased

"Unless you want me to tear her soul from her body, theres not much I can do." Illyana replied, "Vampirism is not my area of expertise." She sighed, "Get close, we're going to England."

**Moments Later**

"Union Jack" Mimic stated, as the six superheros teleported into a library, "We need your help!"

"Just Crichton, now." Union Jack replied, "Who are you?"

"Illyana Rasputin." Illyana replied, clutching her head, "I spoke to you on the phone. Christ that spell is draining..."

"Sunfire here got bitten by Hawkeye." Morph stated, "What should we do?"

Union Jack paused, "Kill her before the beast takes her over."

"We'd rather not kill out teammate," Sasquatch.

Sunfire screamed and a torrent of flame exploded from her body. Illyana make some quick gestures, and the flames formed back in on themselves and vanished.

Nocturne jumped into Sunifre, then jumped back out. The Japanese girl fell unconscious.

**A few minutes later**

"I've administered several enchantments that will slow the transformation." Union Jack replied, "But the only way to reverse it is to kill Captain America, which is impossible."

"Impossible is a word for those who lack imagination. "Illyana replied, "Seriously, there's got to be some way to take out that sucker."

"Well, do you have a Soul Sword of Bata's circle?" Union jack responded. "Only of few of them exist, and they can only be found in-"

"This thing?" Illyana replied, summoning her dagger.

Union Jack blinked. "...How the hell did you get one of those?"

"Made it myself." Illyana replied bluntly. "Can we go kill cap now?"

Mimic looked at Illyana, then at Union Jack, then at Illyana. "Have I ever told you how glad I am the timebroker chose you for our team?"

Union Jack nodded, then turned towards the team so that a severely scarred right side of his face was visible. "Very well, I'll go don my costume once more."

**A few hours later**

"Speak to me," Captain america shouted, "O great ones, here on the bones of your departed servant. Bestow upon me, your faithful disciple, the power of the might ones who came before us. Lend me your great gift! Let me rule over them all!"

He held a totem up high.

And it was grabbed by a blue skinned girl in a two piece yellow costume. "If I take this away will you finally shut up? That is the dorkiest evil enchantment I've ever heard."

Nocturne began bouncing away with superhuman agility.

Cap followed "You will not rob me of this, mutant!"

"Stop them!" Wasp shouted, as she, giant man and falcon ran off against her, only for a series of optic blasts to strike them in the chest.

"Sasquatch," Mimic stated. "Keep an eye on sunfire. The rest of us will handle these idiots."

"The day of your reckoning has arrived, rogers!" Union jack shouted to captain america

"You will regret ever facing me, Jack!" Captain America shouted, "You should have never come back. You should have hid in a cave and licked your wounds! I broke you before, now I will utterly shatter-"

His tired was interrupted by a brilliant steel dagger going straight through his neck

"Oh for FUCKs sake SHUT UP!" Illyana shouted, "I am thoroughly sick of all this melodrama! I mean, it seems like my team is these only person on some of these worlds who isn't brain damaged!"

Union Jack began laughing manically.

"Now what?" Illyana asked in exasperation.

Union Jack tore off his mask to reveal hollow eyes and fangs inside his mouth.

"Now I am the vampire king!" Union Jack shouted. "I was the rightful heir after my uncle, Baron Blood!, Thanks to you, I have reclaimed my-"

A torrent of fire blasted him off his feet.

"Who...dares..?" He asked

"The _other_ girl on this team who can set all sorts of stuff on fire." Sunfire replied as she walked up.

The other three vampire avengers lunged, only for a raging inferno to envelop them,

"I second Illyana's notion." Sunfire stated, "I am also fed up with all the idiocy we encounter on these worlds."

"We're about to jump guys." Mimic stated. "Hang on."

The still burning Union Jack, lifted his hand. "By the breaker of worlds...may...this path be...undone..."

The moment the Exiles vanished, a bolt of red energy struck them.

The world went into chaos. Unable to tell which way was up, or see what was going on quickly, the six Exiles fell into darkness.

Illyana woke up on concrete pavement and looked around. She was on the streets of a large city with glass archetecture and numerous people walking around. Her teammates were nowhere in sight.

"Mimic?" She called out. "Sunfire? Nocturne?"

There was no response.

She began walking down the streets of the city. And then, suddenly, she realized exactly where she was.

Mitakihara.


End file.
